Dark Angel
by KAYTRANADA
Summary: "Tenemos que ser fuertes, Marvolo."-Suspiro Cassiopea, al borde de un colapso. Y Tom, que no es de llorar por nada, ni cuando, ella lo había dejado, comenzó a derramar lagrimas, sin parar. Y es que él no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, que amaba a esa terca, tonta y necia ángel.
1. Amar es

Una mujer, caminaba ensangrentada, en medio del camino. Estaba todo tan oscuro, que solo se veía al final una tenue luz amarilla. Quizás, para la vista de muggles, fuera una simple mujer con cortes, en los brazos y parte de la espalda.

Pero, para la vista de brujos, o cualquier entidad mágica, pudiese ver sus alas; largas y majestuosas, negras como la noche, pero a la ves, rotas. O por lo menos una de ellas.

Aquella mujer, sabia que no pasaría de esa noche. Pero, aún no podía morir, no sin dar a luz antes.

Llego, cerca de un parque, y un edificio grande. Con poca visión, visualizo el nombre "Orfanato". Hizo una mueca, no desea que su legado, se criara en un lugar tan sobrio como un orfanato. Pero era lo que había.

Cayo de espalda, en la entrada de ese orfanato. Solo querría morir, no aguantaba el peso de sus alas rotas, pero tenia que cumplir su ultima misión. Con la escasa energía que tenia, y aguantando los gritos, agarro una navaja, y se desgarro el vientre. Se mordió el labio tan fuerte para no gritar.

Comenzó a sacar al bebé, de su vientre. Casi, le da algo, al ver que no lloraba. No se movía. No respiraba.

Aquella mujer, se le inundaron los ojos, y apretó a su bebé, en su pecho. Agonía, desesperación, ira, tristeza. Su bebé, estaba muerto. Su dulce ángel, ya no estaba. Lagrimas, comenzaron a caer, lagrimas que caían en el rostro de su bebé, que inesperadamente comenzó a gemir levemente.

"Oh, mi dulce ángel…" susurro aquella mujer. "Mi dulce Cassiopea…" Alzo la mirada, y en el cielo estrellado, podía ver la constelación. "Mira… Nunca estarás sola, mi ángel. Solo mira al cielo, y me sentirás…" Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de aquella mujer, mientras a la bebé, comenzaba a marcarse un signo, una marca que la acompañara por siempre.


	2. Conociéndote un poco más

Normalmente, los niños, juegan juntos, comen juntos, y tienen amigos para hacer travesuras. Normalmente, cuando comen, se sientan juntos y hablan de cualquier cosa que tengan en mente.

Hermione no es una niña normal. Hermione (que es como la señora del orfanato, la había nombrado cuando la encontró de bebé, en la entrada del orfanato), se sienta sola en la hora del desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Casi ni come, porque espera que todos duerman para poder robar algo que sepa rico, que hay en la estantería, que esta en la cocina.

Hermione, no tiene amigos. Pero no es algo que le importe. Desde que aprendió a hablar, comer e ir al baño sola, se acostumbro a estar solitaria. Y no le disgusta eso.

Era la hora del almuerzo, y ella se encontraba en un rincón del comedor. No había tocado, casi nada del "almuerzo" (si se puede llamar así). Miro alrededor. Todos alegres y comiendo, como un solo grupo. Hasta que lo visulalizo.

Un niño de baja estatura, pálido, y menudo, estaba siendo molestado por unos bravucones. Normalmente, Hermione, no le tiene cuidado esos bravucones, pero no se mete en problemas con ellos. Ella es invisible para ellos.

"Hey, Riddle." Se mofo uno de los niños. "Se te cayo esto." Y a continuación, le regó la sopa (hiper caliente) en el pecho del niño. Hermione, bajo la mirada, no deseaba ver esto.

Pero al contrario, no hubo chillidos, solo el niño, salió corriendo de la cafetería, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Los otros niños comenzaron a reírse de su expresión. Hermione, suspiro mientras se levantaba para irse de ahí.

"Hey, rarita." Menciono, uno de los niños. Y se coloco delante de ella. Era pelirrojo, más alto que Hermione y más grueso. Había oido que se llamaba "Bill." Hermione lo miro fijamente.

"¿Qué?" Gruño Hermione. Realmente querría salir de ahí.

"¿Porque me hablas de esa manera, estúpida? ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy yo?", mientras mencionaba eso, se acercaba más a ella, y la empujaba. En una de esa, la tiro al piso. "Solo sirves para estorbar, mocosa." Bill se rio, mientras su grupo también lo hacia.

Hermione, frunció el ceño. Una ira comenzó a emerger de lo más profundo de su ser. Las mesas comenzaron a temblar, y su marca en el brazo (que a simple vista parecía un lunar), comenzó a brillar con intensidad, mostrando lo que realmente es en realidad. Tres triángulos juntos y unas lineas paralelas entre sí. Los niños comenzaron a gritar, mientras veía como Bill, comenzaba a ponerse morado, y unas manos negras y frías, lo tocaban y le producían escalofríos y dolor.

Hermione sentía tanto poder, pero no duro mucho cuando entro la directora al comedor.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Dijo la señora Cole. Miro rápidamente a Bill, que miraba con terror a Hermione, mientras volvía a respirar mejor. Después miro a Hermione, que miraba al suelo. "_Eso había, sido genial._" Pensó Hermione, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
